Lucifer(tiger)
Lucifer is a Bengal tiger and the threat animal and secondary antagonist of the 2010 natural horror/thriller film Burning Bright. He was previously owned by a circus ownder named Howe, before being purchased by Johnny Gavenue. His name is not to be confused with Lucifer the cat, who is Lady Tremaine's pet from Cinderella. Background Though little is known of Lucifer's past, he became a circus cat and attacked and killed a horse named Silver Dollar, causing the audience to run for their lives. This action is what made his owner, Howe, willing to sell him, eventually arranging a meeting with Johnny Gavenue to sell him. Burning Bright Lucifer first appeared in the film being shown to Johnny Gavenue, the man who had expressed interest to buy him as the star attraction of his "Safari Ranch". After the deal was complete, Gavenue named him and took him home to the coast, where Lucifer nearly scratched off one of the worker's fingers when he grabbed to the cage. Later that night, Gavenue rolled him up to the house and set him free inside to kill his stepchildren, Kelly and Tom Taylor, taking advantage of the fact Lucifer had not eaten in two weeks to insure he would do so. After Kelly woke up, he began stalking her, eventually break into the laundry room after her. She was in the shoot, but a drop of her sweat falls to the floor, drawing his attention, and he started trying to grab her out of it, her barely managing to climb to the top. He later trailed them down to their stepfather's room, breaking down the door, before finding them hiding under the bed. Overturning the mattress as he tried to get to them, thus separating himself from them, they managed to escape through another door. He later, while looking for them, ate a meatball filled with sleep pills, before finding Kelly as she went in her brother's room. Pursuing them into their mother's room, where he broke inside, Lucifer found Kelly and Tom inside the closet, but he failed to break in before she had smashed through the wall and got her brother out, and clawed her leg as she made good her escape. Later, after he walked by her and was listening to music nearby, Lucifer was alerted by the sound of Kelly dry firing a pistol at him, chasing her into the kitchen, where burned his feet when he stepped on the oven while still failing to shoot him. He chased her into the laundry room again, not managing to break in before she could break off the board on the window and jump out. She came back for her brother, however, Lucifer attacking them as they were leaving, only to be hit by a torch and shot in the head by kelly with the last bullet. Only angered by this, Lucifer carefully cornered them, forcing them to take refuge in a freezer. The next morning, after Gavenue had arrived back and unblocked the front door, Lucifer leaped on him and badly hurt him, before dragging him back and beginning to devour him alive, thus killing him and allowing Kelly and Tom to leave the house alive. Capabilities As a tiger, Lucifer is a very power, fast, and agile cat, having been stated to have lept 16 feet over a cage to get to a horse, breaking her back, and easily killing her without trouble. He had high sense of hearing and durability, surviving 2 weeks without food and taking a direct bullet in the head to no effect. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Alive Category:Felines Category:Tigers